


Bonne Fête?

by Le_Muah



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Muah/pseuds/Le_Muah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc gets a not-overly surprising birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonne Fête?

Kris knew what he was doing the minute he walked in the door. Actually, he knew months before that, but that wasn't the point. It was November 28th and he was prepared for the moment he waited over three years for. 

He could have planned it better, yes, but he was past the point of thinking things through. Kris took his long strides through the locker room and got a couple glances up that were quickly dropped. He didn't care. It wasn't about them. 

But when Flower looked up, that was different. Kris kept his pace, dropping his bag by his stall as he walked right up to Marc and looked him in the eyes before kissing him. Right there, in the Penguins locker room, in front of all their teammates. 

And Marc kissed back. At least, until he realized he was kissing back. Then he softly broke it up and stated down at Kris. "Qu'est-ce?" Marc asked. 

"Bonne Fête?" Kris answered softly so hopefully only Marc would hear. He could feel eyes of everyone in the room on them and his cheeks started burning up as the realization set in that maybe he didn't feel the same.

But then Marc moved in and kissed him again, lifting Kris off his feet and setting him down with a laugh. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris si longtemps?" Marc asked. 

Kris just shrugged. He didn't know why it took him so long. 

"Are you guys fucking? Because, um, ew." Cooke scrunched his face. 

"Fuck off, Cookie, you're jealous I get the sexiest hair dans la ligue, oui?" Marc joked, grabbing Kris and shaking him again. 

"Careful you don't throw out your back, non?" Dupuis suggested. "I'm all for birthday sex, but you still have to play, yeah?"

"That's an image," Jordan cringed. 

"Into hot goalie sex, eh, Jordy?" Marc asked, "Maybe we let you watch sometime. Not birthday, though, ok?"

"Fuck off," Jordan rolled his eyes. 

"I would pay see," Geno joined in. His face was completely neutral and nobody had a clue if he was joking. Of course, he was though and a minute later he threw his gloves at the lovers. 

After that, they have practice and it was impossible for Kris to pay attention. It was Marc's birthday, they just kissed for the first time and he was pretty sure there would be some kind of sex later. Hockey was - for once in his life - the last thing on his mind. 

Once it was through, though, Kris raced to the showers and was the first out and dressed, ready to go on with his day. And then Mario was standing in the doorway, looking serious. "Kristopher, may I speak to you for a minute?" Mario asked. 

Kris was in no position to refuse, so obviously he went with him. "And Sid, could you send in Flower when he gets out?" Mario added. Crosby nodded. Fuck. 

"Please, sit down," Mario offered as they entered his office. Kris took his seat, biting his lip, knowing he was about to get yelled at. "Do you know why I called you in here?"

"Because I kissed Marc?" Kris asked. He didn't leave time for Mario to answer before he continued. "I'm gay, sir. And Marc and I aren't a thing, but I would like us to become a thing."

"Kris, I'm not Dan, not Ray. Personally, you can like who you want, but I feel I should go over some etiquette about this kind of thing."

"Etiquette?" Kris repeated. 

"It's probably not a good idea to just walk into the dressing room and kiss each other. I'm not saying hide who you are, but unless you're planning on coming out, maybe save it for outside of the rink, okay?"

"Am I in trouble?" Kris asked. 

"No," Mario answered, simply. 

"Can I date Marc?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, can he?" Marc's voice came in from behind Kris. Kris could feel his face turning red, but Mario just nodded. "I have no problem with it. Just remember, you're a Penguin and unless you're prepared to answer why you are kissing each other, keep it away from common areas, if possible," Mario smiled. 

"Neat," Marc answered. "Can we go now?"

"Marc," Kris groaned. He was being rude to Mario Lemieux. That is so not okay.

"Yes, you can both go. See you at skate tomorrow," Mario dismissed them. 

"No matter how long I'm out of school, I always end up in the principal's office," Marc joked. 

"Sorry," Kris apologised. It was his fault, after all.

"Don't be. We just got permission to screw," Marc smiled. "Or, you know, kiss and stuff."

"I guess I should've waited for a less public time?" Kris suggested. 

"Kris, stop it. I don't care if the team knows. It just means we don't have to hide this, you know?" Marc explained. 

"So, are we dating now?"

Marc just laughed and shook his head. "Yes, stupid. Now buy me lunch."

"You make more than me," Kris sighed. 

"Fine, buy me a cookie."

"Ugh," Kris groaned, "I'm going to hate you, aren't I?"

"Hate with love, mon amour," Marc teased. Kris knew he was right, though. They always annoyed each other, why would that stop because they're dating?

"Happy birthday, you freak," Kris added as they got into his car.


End file.
